Hawktail's Prophecy
by BriaBooks
Summary: "A disaster unknown to the clans will shatter it's roots, the fate of all cats rests in the chosen one's paws. In the darkest hour, hawk will soar and peace will come again." The clans seem quite peaceful other than the occasional border skirmish but just when the clans think things couldn't get better, they're struck with a disaster they've never encountered before. ON HOLD.
1. Allegiances: Thunderclan

**Thunderclan**

**Leader**

Mossystar - smokey gray she-cat with deep green eyes

**Deputy**

Emberfoot - Black tom with russet paws and amber eyes

**Medicine cat**

Seedfur – Very ginger she-cat with green eyes

Owlpaw – Dark tabby she-cat with big yellow eyes

**Warriors**

Lilypatch - Dark tabby she-cat with a white patch and amber eyes

Eaglefeather - Young white tom with icy blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Birchpaw

Timbernose - partially deaf dark brown tom with amber eyes

Skypetal - pale ginger she-cat with light green eyes

**Apprentice:** Rainpaw

Nightfang - Black she-cat with amber eyes

Flamestep - Older russet she-cat with green eyes

Rowanstrike - Broad shouldered black tom with a white belly and yellow eyes

**Apprentice: **Oakpaw

Petalscar - Pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes and a deep scar down her left flank

**Apprentice:** Maplepaw

Mudwhisker - Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Sunstripe - Beautiful golden tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

Molefoot - Black tom with a long tail, white muzzle, white paws, and white tail tip

**Apprentice:** Birdpaw

Whitewhisker - Lean handsome white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice:**

Badgerstripe - Small white tom with yellow eyes and a long black stripes along his back

Dustclaw - Sandy colored tom with pale yellow eyes

( Rainpaw and Oakpaw's father)

**Apprentices**

Rainpaw - golden tabby tom with yellow eyes

Maplepaw - Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Birdpaw - Golden brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes

Birchpaw - Dark tabby she-cat with green eyes

Oakpaw – Handsome muscular gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

Larkfeather – Fluffy golden she-cat with leopard spots, short ears and dark brown eyes (mother of Molefoot's kits Plumkit and Hawkkit)

Petalstorm - Pale ginger she-cat with pale yellow eyes ( mother of

Dustclaw's kits Jaykit, Willowkit, Dustykit, and Peachkit )

Crystalfrost – She-cat with long white fur and icy blue eyes ( expecting Badgerstripe's kits )

Ivypelt – Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Elders**

Icyfoot - short-furred pure white tom with icy blue eyes and a crippled gray foot

Pumpkinheart - Kind orange tabby she-cat amber eyes

Waspclaw - Cranky russet tom with yellow eyes

Nettletail – Fluffy long-haired she-cat with a Pushed-in face

**Cats outside the clans**

Speckle - Tortoiseshell she-cat with small paws and light green eyes ( Twolegplace cat )

Coon - Silvery gray tom with a black markings under his yellow eyes ( Twolegplace cat )

Patch - White tom with orange and black patches and amber eyes ( Twolegplace cat )

littlesnow - Small white she-cat with a bobbed tail and blue eyes ( Loner )

Mittens - Orange tabby she-cat with odd white paws

( kittypet )


	2. Prologue: Mossystar's dream

Mossystar sat in a clearing where a bubbling stream whispered softly as it's waters tumbled over rocks and pebbles. Tiny minnows swam peacefully in the water, flicking back and forth underneath the surface.

A warm new-leaf breeze buffeted Mossystar's fur making her purr contently, as well as rustling the bright green leaves in the nearby oak trees causing the birds nesting in them to chirp and sing.

Ferns swayed in the wind, rocking side to side in rhythm with the relaxing breeze.

Even the prey seemed peaceful. Squirrels and mice stopped their frantic search for their next meal and just took in the sereneness.

Everything just seemed to stop, and a feeling of foreboding crept in Mossystar's mind _"Its a little _too _peaceful."_ Mossystar thought.

Suddenly a deafening "Crrraacck!" rang through the forest. Mossystar's eyes widened in horror as the ground tore apart in a massive rumbling and groaning.

Trees dislodged from their roots and began crashing to the ground. "What is this!?" she yowled. Terror filled Mossystar watched the strong trees knocked down as if they were twigs.

Birds squawked in panic as they tried desperately to fly away but most were unlucky, and were crushed by the mighty trees.

Mossystar ran wildly trying to dodge falling oaks and seemingly bottomless cracks. "Oh Starclan help me!" Mossystar screeched.

Then her prayers were answered when an earsplitting cry sounded, and a magnificent hawk swooped through the glade. Just as quickly as the Hawk came it left, and as if nothing happened the clearing became serene once again. Yet still devastated.

An ominous voice blazed in Mossystar's ears. "A disaster unknown to the clans will shatter it's roots, and the fate of all cats rests in the chosen one's paws. In the darkest hour hawk will soar, and peace will come again."

"What is that supposed to mean!? What's going on!? Am I dreaming!?" Mosystar yowled desperately.

She heard the hawk's call once more, the destroyed clearing began to fade and Mossystar jerked awake.


	3. Chapter 1: Petalscar's lesson

"RISE AND SHINE!"Plumkit yowled eagerly as she prodded her sister with her thorn-sharp kitten claws.

_How is she so energetic? _Hawkkit thought while rubbing her flank where Plumkit pricked her. Her sister Plumkit was always either eager and seemed she could go for days, or meaner than a hive full of angry bees. she'd tried to ask her mother about it a few times but she always just changed the subject.

"Do you ever sleep?" Hawkkit mewed looking up at her, clearly aggravated. Plumkit was standing right above her and her hot breath was on her neck. "Yuck! Get of me dog-breath!" Hawkktail mewed, swatting her with seathed paws.

"Come on! Larkfeather says I can't leave the nursery without taking you with me!" Plumkit growled as she paced around the nest, her white tail tip flicking in impatience. _Nice one, Larkfeather. I'll have to remember that. _

Hawkkit and Plumkit's mother was a beautiful she-cat with leopard spots adorning her soft fur. Larkfeather was always trying to find clever methods of making Hawkkit and Plumkit 'bond', "Sisters have to stick together" she argued if one of them complained.

_If I go with her now at least she'll be out of my fur later, then I can go play with Oakpaw._ Hawkkit thought. Oakpaw was a really good-looking cat as well as her friend and almost every she-cat was practically swooning over him, and that included Hawkkit.

_If playing with Plumkit means I can go see Oakpaw after..._ " Come on! Come on! Come on!." Plumkit whined jumping up and down.

"Let's go." Hawkkit sighed. She would have much rather sleep in her nest until Oakpaw would come back at sunhigh, but Plumkit was determined to make sure that didn't happen.

Plumkit squeaked happily and skipped out of the Nursery. Hawkkit trailed after her, not so secretly looking for Oakpaw. She looked where the apprentices usually relax, over by the three tree stumps. Sadly, he wasn't there.

_He's probably on patrol._ _He'll be back soon. _Hawkkit's tail drooped dejectedly.

Plumkit noticed Hawkkit was drifting off and forcefully shouldered her. "Ow!" Hawkkit yelped. Plumkit snorted rudely and continued padding in the direction of a small beech tree.

In the clearing lush green foliage was growing all throughout the hollow and the sun was _just _peeking through the trees. Hawkkit was reluctantly enjoying it, the sun warmed her fur and the smell of forest filled her nose.

_At least Plumkit choose a good day to drag me out here. _Hawkkit thought indignantly.

When they passed the fresh-kill pile Hawkkit realized that Petalscar and Nightfang began whispering and throwing glancing at Plumkit.

_All those two do is gossip! _Then Hawkkit realized since Larkfeather won't tell her what's 'wrong' with Plumkit this could be her chance, and if gossiping she-cats was the only way she could find out then so be it

Petalscar's face twisted in disgust as she looked over at Plumkit who was on the far side of the clearing, scoring her tiny claws across the small beech tree.

Hawkkit wanted to claw the she-cat's faces off but instead asked Plumkit to wait for her and that she wanted to get some fresh-kill, earning Hawkkit a sharp retort. She forced her fur to lie flat, put on her best 'I'm-up-to-nothing-in-particular' face, and trotted over to the fresh-kill pile.

She took a decent-sized mouse from the mountain of prey. And sat down a good ways behind Nightfang and Petalscar so that way she could hear better. Even though it infuriated her to listen to what they were saying about her sister, Hawkkit just had to know what everyone wouldn't tell her. What was going on with Plumkit.

"Flamestep thinks she's not Larkfeather's kit, I can't blame her I mean just look at her! She looks nothing like Larkfeather, or Molefoot! Nightfang whispered loudly to Petalscar who was listening intently.

"Did you know she's incurable, should have killed that pathetic kit as soon as they found out. It will be nothing but trouble." Petalscar mewed quietly to Nightfang, still watching Plumkit.

That was the last straw, Hawkkit dropped her prey and sprang for Petalscar. Petalscar was utterly shocked and let out a yowl of surprise as Hawkkit landed squarely on her shoulders and latched onto her back and clamped her teeth on Petalscar's ear.

Hawkkit tore deep into her ear until she tasted the metallic tang of blood, Petalscar tried to buck Hawkkit off but she didn't let go. _Petalscar doesn't know what hit her. _Petalscar was screeching and cats began gathering around the cats, shock plastered on their faces. "Someone find Mossystar!" Larkfeather yowled, running out of the nursery.

Plumkit was in the crowd too. She was screaming to Hawkkit. "You get em' Hawk!" She had no idea what Hawkkit was doing this for. "Slash her muzzle!" Plumkit encouraged. _I think I'll do_ just_ that. _

Hawkkit let go of Petalscar's ear, her brown eyes only narrow slits. "I'll teach you to talk about my sister!" Hawkkit screeched. Hawkkit was fast as lightning as she jumped down and slashed her claws deep into Petalscar's muzzle, drops of blood splattering on the lush green grass.

Then, an unknown fire shone in Hawkkit's eyes, and she gave a loud cry as she aimed for Petalscar's throat.


	4. Chapter 2: Maplepaw's Promise

"STOP!" Mossystar's yowl rang throughout the hollow, making Hawkkit stop in her tracks. "Are you crazy?! You mouse-brained kit!" Mossystar's angry hiss made Hawkkit's tail droop and head lower in shame.

Petalscar's eyes were wide as an owl's as she stared at Hawkkit. "She nearly killed me!" Her haunches were raised and her gaze was wild and she backed away dramatically from Hawkkit. _Oh, but I didn't, my dear Petalscar. _

Hawkkit was secretly enjoying her fear and wanted to laugh but then she felt her mother's disappointed gaze, as well as Mossystar's, she thought better of it. _I bet she won't gossip about Plumkit anymore_. She had to bite her tongue not to say the words out loud.

Mossystar looked at Petalscar, whose wounds were still bleeding. "Go see Seedfur." She mewed dismissively. Then turned her gaze back to Hawkkit. Hawkkit saw something flash in Mossystar's eyes other than disappointment. _Is it rage? _No, it seemed like fear. _Mossystar is _afraid _of me_?

But then the flash was gone in a heart beat. And she gestured with her tail to go wait in her den. _Ugh. What did I just do?!_ She padded to a small cave-like structure that was the leaders den, and plopped down on the dusty floor.

She peeked outside and saw Mossystar speaking to Petalscar. She could make out what they were saying by reading the she-cats' lips. "What caused her to do this?" Mossystar tried to sound confident, but her whiskers quivered ever so slightly, expressing her worry.

"I don't know! I was just talking to Nightfang about how well prey was running this new-leaf and then... BAM! Hawkkit attacked me from behind with this crazed look in her eyes!" Petalscar lied.

_That lying pile of fox-dung! _Hawkkit was so furious she wanted to spit.

"Well, I'll make sure she's punished." Mossystar mewed to her reassuringly. _Well thanks, Petaldung! Now I'm getting a worse punishment! _Petalscar's wounds had ointment on them from Seedfur, and as she bounded away from Mossystar her pasty muzzle curled into a devious smile. 

She couldn't help it and it just slipped out, "Enjoy your new scars, Petaldung." She murmured, not realizing her leader was approaching. "What was that?" Mossystar asked accusingly. "Oh, nothing." Hawkkit fibbed. Mossystar's gaze was serious. "Now tell me what _actually_ happened." _She knew Petalscar was lying! _Her mood changed and hope fluttered in her chest as she explained what happened to Mossystar.

"You wouldn't have believed what she was saying about Plumkit." Hawkkit meowed, her defense coming to an end. "And then you snapped." Mossystar finished. "Precisely." Hawkkit mewed searching Mossystar's expression for a clue on how she felt. "I'm terribly sorry." Hawkkit tried to look as innocent as possible. _But I'll do it again in a heartbeat if she keeps talking about my sister._

"Your heart was in the right place so I'll let you pass, but do not speak to Petalscar or Nightfang unless _absolutely _necessary." Mossystar looked at her with stern understanding, and Hawkkit sensed wistfulness stir inside her leader. "Okay." Hawkkit mewed, staring deep into the she-cats green eyes.

Hawkkit was about to walk away and see Oakpaw but then Mossystar meowed something else to her.

"Have you had any strange dreams?" She asked out of the blue. _Why in starclan's name would she want to know? _She answered anyway. "No." "Okay you may leave my den now, I think the patrols are back." she mewed with a wink. _Finally! _"Okay. Bye!" Hawkkit meowed then scurried off.

She ran right into Oakpaw. "I was just coming to see you! What happened with you and Petalscar? She's going around telling everyone you attacked her." _Oh great now she's gossiping about _me_. _He looked at her with his piercing amber gaze. "Is that true?"

_He's one of the few cats I can tell anything to._"Yes. But wouldn't you have done the same thing if they were saying those things about Rainpaw?" Hawkkit defended. Trying not to get caught up in the way his muscles rippled as he spoke.

"I guess... But let's just hope for her sake, it doesn't happen again" Oakpaw mewed playfully. A grin slowly crept it's way on Hawkkit's face. _He can always make me smile._

Hawkkit's stomach growled fiercely. She remembered the delicious mouse she abandoned before she fought Petalscar. "Can we get something to eat? I'm starving!" Hawkkit asked, now happy that she would finally able to hang out with Oakpaw.

"Sure!" Oakpaw bounded over to the fresh-kill pile. A little ways of Hawkkit could see little splatters of blood were she fought Petalscar. She pushed _Petaldung_ out of her mind as Oakpaw padded up to her, a large rabbit in his jaws. "I hought it myfelf." He attempted to speak though the rabbit's fur.

Just then Maplepaw approached Oakpaw batting her eyes. "Hey, Oakpaw! That was so cool how you caught that rabbit earlier! Maplepaw mewed flirtatiously. _Um, excuse me Flirtypaw, but he was just about to share that rabbit with me so... _

Hawkkit had her nicknames for lots of cats. And Maple's was Flirtypaw, although she would never say it out loud. Oakpaw put down his catch and looked seriously at her. "Maplepaw I have something to tell you..." Oakpaw shuffled his paws and looked down.

Maplepaw looked up at him with her hopeful amber eyes_. Is he going to make _Flirtypaw_ his mate!? _"I can't go on like this..." He continued. Then he looked up at Maplepaw with his gorgeous amber gaze, his expression unreadable. "I don't like you so, you can stop making passes. I have my eyes on someone else..."

Then he looked at Hawkkit and his whiskers twitched nervously. Hawkkit sat with her poker-face the whole time, but her mind was buzzing. _Is it me he wants? _Oakpaw looked sadly back to Maplepaw "I'm sorry, I just don't like you that way. I hope we can still be friends." Hawkkit could sense Maplepaw's shock turn into sadness, and then anger.

"Fine!" she yowled at Oakpaw. Then she turned to Hawkkit. "And I _promise_ you, I will make your life miserable." Her gaze was stone cold and she spat these words so grimly that it scared Hawkkit. She could see how serious her face was. She meant what she was saying, this was not a threat Maplepaw was making.

It was a promise.

**Okay. So basically, Petalscar and Maplepaw have some 'issues' they need to work out** **and they want revenge. And can you figure out who's Maplepaw is distantly related to? **


	5. Chapter 3: Oakpaw's Heart

Oakpaw's amber gaze softened as he looked at Hawkkit. "I'm so sorry. She's always been like that..."

"Yeah. I noticed." Hawkkit mewed flatly, cutting him off. Then, he looked at her with such an intensity it almost knocked her off her paws.

"Don't let Maplepaw's threats get to you." He padded close to her and licked her cheek. "I won't let her hurt you." Worry began to wriggle in Hawkkit's stomach. She knew very well Maplepaw meant what she said, but she pushed all the negative out of her mind.

"Now let's eat!" Hawkkit batted him with her paws. Oakpaw purred in amusement and pushed the rabbit towards her. "No, You caught it. You take the first bite." Hawktail wasn't usually like this, but around Oakpaw her insides turn to mush. "If the lady insists." He mewed, laying down comfortably and taking a ravenous bite of the juicy prey.

Hawkkit couldn't help but stare. _I can't wait until I'm an apprentice, then we'll be able to train together. _Her eyes met his, and suddenly Hawkkit no longer had control of herself and her eyes rolled back in her head, and it felt as if she was traveling through a tunnel.

She saw herself and Oakpaw playfully tumbling in the grass. They were purring while bounding contently in a glade. She looked closely at the figments. Hawkkit noticed she had her rosettes. _Is this me and Oakpaw when I'm an apprentice? She saw Oakpaw stalking a mouse, his broad shoulders rippling as he moved. He killed it with a swift bite to the neck.  
_

The images began to fade when she heard Oakpaw's familiar voice."Hawkkit! Somecat get Seedfur! There's something wrong with Hawkkit!" She became aware of her body being carried. _Oakpaw? No. This cat smells like tansy... Owlpaw!  
_

The medicine cat apprentice set her down and Hawkkit heard her scurry off. _Probably to find berries, like always. _She smelled the bitter sweet scent of herbs. _I'm in the medicine den. _Hawkkit strained to open her eyes, when she did she saw Seedfur with a worried look on her face. Seedfur saw she had opened her eyes and let out a sigh of relief and went to her herb stock and returned with a bundle of small white flowers with a yellow center.

"Eat." She mewed briskly. Hawkkit was about to protest but she was too drained, and quickly ate the sweet tasting flower. She felt herself relax a little, but then Hawkkit heard the worried voice of Oakpaw. The sun was slowly sinking and the last rays of light shone behind him. _He looks gorgeous at sun-down._

"Is she okay?" Her heart lifted a little and she sat up, most of her strength regained. "Hey, Oakpaw." Hawkkit mewed cheerfully. "Yes, as you can see, she's fine." Seedfur meowed, settling in her nest now that her patient was taken care of. Hawkkit gave her a 'aren't-you-going-to-do-something' look.

"You're welcome to stay, if you'd like." The medicine cat mewed with a knowing look on her face. _YES! I owe you one Seedfur. _"Thank you." Oakpaw meowed taking the nest next to her. So much happened that day, she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep next to the tabby apprentice. But she was restless, and he sensed it.

After Seedfur fell asleep Oakpaw sat up and looked at Hawkkit, his amber eyes shone with concern in the dim light. "Having trouble sleeping?" he mewed. Hawkkit nodded. "Me, too." He meowed, shifting himself comfortably.

"Ugh! There's so much going on. How am I supposed to deal with it!?" She confessed. "With me." Oakpaw mewed simply as he crawled closer to her and licked the top of her head. "I don't know what's happening, but you're not alone." Hawkkit's stomach was doing flips. _I really like him but I'm much too young. _

"I'm only a kit, I can't have a... Whatever this is..." She expressed her worry to him. Oakpaw's eyes glittered with love."Not for long, you're going to be an appretice soon." Oakpaw pointed out. Hawkkit nodded. _Well, when you put it that way..._

Oakpaw came close to her. Delightfully close. _Starclan, please let this moment last forever._ "Go to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning" His voice silenced her doubts. Hawkkit suddenly felt exhausted, Oakpaw's strong body next to her's and the lulling sound of his steady breath tugged her into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 4: Dapple's Story (Part 1)

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter because it will have different parts. (part 1, part 2, ect.) And I want to thank all of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed. :) **

"Hello, Hawkkit."

A beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat stood over Hawkkit. "Who are you, and how do you you know my name?" Hawkkit asked, looking at her closely. She had big amber eyes that shone like stars and sparkles in her fur. Hawkkit could almost see the forest behind her.

_Is this cat dead? I remember Larkfeather telling me about Starclan cats._ Hawkkit looked at her again. _And this cat fits the bill._

"My name is Dapple, I know your name for many reasons. I'm a Starclan cat. I've come to show you something very important." "Isn't Dapple a rouge name?"Hawkkit asked, standing up and shaking scraps of leaves out of her fur.

"Yes, I was a rouge. But right now this is about Maplepaw. I'm her mother." Hawkkit could see the resemblance. _They have the same large amber eyes and Flirtypaw has some of her tortoiseshell fur. _

_But Maplepaw is a clan cat _"Wait, if you were a rouge, how is Maplepaw in Thunderclan? And how are you in Starclan?"Hawkkit's mind was buzzing with questions.

Dapple sighed. "I think it's best I just tell you from the beginning."

**Dapple's POV**

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this, Dustyclaw." Dapple was at the edge of Thunderclan territory, and they didn't take kindly to trespassers."It's fine, the next set of patrols won't be sent out till' dawn." The ginger warrior licked Dapple's cheek. "I had to make sure you hadn't had the kits yet."

As soon as Dustyclaw mewed the words she felt a sharp kick in her belly. _Soon, not just yet. But that shouldn't be his main concern, what if he got caught! _"You could be exiled if Poppystar found out." Dapple never liked the idea of meeting here at the border every night, especially now that she was expecting kits.

"Possibly, but then I would be with you." _Why can't he let me go. _"You know it's not going to work out. We're from different worlds, your clan is where you belong." Dapple tried to be stern but Dustyclaw looked at her with such love in his eyes. "You're where I belong."

"Loving me is against the code!" Suddenly Dustyclaw's eyes lit up. "I have an idea! You could come live in Thunderclan!" Dapple thought back to when she was a kit and her mother told her and her brothers how she was exiled from the very same clan long ago.

"Excellent idea! Go back to the clan my mother hated! I don't think Thunderclan will enjoy having me in their ranks." Dapple meowed sarcastically. She wanted to go to Thunderclan, but she knew they wouldn't let her forget who her kin was.

Still looking for a way he and the pretty rouge could be together, Dustyclaw kept thinking. He_ really is trying to make this work, I at least want him to have the kits. The life of a rouge is not something I want for them, they deserve something more. _"What if we let the kits live in the clan?" Dapple mewed.

_Him taking the kits will be best for everyone. _Dustyclaw nodded but still seemed upset. "But you won't be coming with them." _It wasn't meant to be. He needs someone better than me, not just some rouge scrounging for her next meal. _"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I should be kitting by tomorrow, I'll meet you here at dusk."

_Although it will be hard for him, he'll get through it. _Dustyclaw perked up. "I want you to name them." Dapple already had names picked out. "Of course." "If you change your mind, you know where the camp is." He meowed, still looking concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll be safe back home. No cat goes there anymore." Dustyclaw's yellow eyes glowed with uncertainty. "I just don't think it's safe. I wish you could come to Thunderclan with me... We could be a family." Dapple looked at him and her amber gaze softened.

"Everything happens for a reason." Dustyclaw nodded and tried to sound cheerful "What are you going to name the kits?" Dapple was happy to stop talking about the subject of leaving her only love."Speckle says there's only two. If there's a tom I want to name him Vinekit. If there's a she-kit I want to Name her Maplekit." Dapple smiled sadly. "After my mother Mapleshade."


	7. Chapter 5: Dapple's Story (Part 2)

Sun flitted into the old badger set. Leaf-fall had come early, and a chilly breeze made its way into the sheltered den where Dapple's swollen body was resting.

Dapple could feel the kits squirming restlessly in her belly. _Ugh. These kits better come soon. _Dapple scented the air, hoping to see Speckle, the tortoiseshell twolegplace she-cat on the horizon. _Speckle should have been here by now. Surely my best friend wouldn't forget I was kitting today._

Dapple's skin was tight and stretched, it seemed if she moved even an inch, she would just burst._ I don't think I'll be able to get through this without her._ Dapple sighed and reached out for thrush Dustyclaw caught for her last night.

_If Mapleshade wasn't my mother, I would go to Thunderclan with Dustyclaw in a heartbeat._ Dapple thought as she took a distraught bite of the bird.She felt another flutter in her bloated belly. _At least my kits won't have to know about her. _Pain rippled through her and she put down her meal. _They can be loyal Thunderclan warriors. _

Dapple heard the familiar muffled of thud of Speckle's unusually small paws. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Speckle rushed in carrying a bundle of herbs and ducking her head slightly before entering the den, her green eyes shining with embarrassment. At this point she _knew _these kits were coming.

"Just get them out of me!" Dapple yowled. Her tone was harsh, but there would be a time for an apology later."Right! I brought you herbs for you and your kits." Speckle ran a few tail-lengths out the den and returned with more herbs.

Dapple began to smile weakly, but then a contraction hit her like a blow. "AH! Oh my Starclan!" Speckle put a paw to her stomach. "Push Dapple. C'mon give me one real big push!" Dapple pushed with all her might.

A small bundle plopped out and Speckle immediately nipped open the sack and began rubbing it's fur the wrong way. She did the same with the next kit.

Speckle smiled as she pushed the kits to Dapple's teats. "There's a handsome tom and a beautiful she-kit." She mewed happily. "Do you have names for them? Or is Dustyclaw naming them?"

Dapple smiled proudly "Maplekit and Vinekit." Speckle sighed. "When do the kits have to be taken to there father?" Dapple was quite surprised by the question, she'd actually forgotten how soon she had to take them to Dustyclaw.

A protective instinct surged through Dapple but she forced it away. _I can't get too attached to them. They belong with their father in Thunderclan. _Just then a foul stench hit Dapple's nose. _It smells like..._

She'd never heard Speckle yowl so loudly. "FOXES!"


	8. Chapter 6: Dapple's Story (Part 3)

Dapple watched in horror as two russet foxes broke into the den. Speckle was slashing the biggest beasts muzzle, it's blood spattering on the den floor. Speckle looked like a Tigerclan warrior, landing perfect blows on the foxes eyes and stomach.

Dapple heard the terrified mewls of her kits. _I must protect them!_ She grabbed Maplekit and ran into one of the farther tunnels, she yowled in fear and protest. "It will be alright." Dapple soothed her kit. She kept running until she reached the extra den. She set Maplekit in the nest licked her head and went back for Vinekit.

_Don't you worry, Vinekit. _Dapple thought while sprinting back to where speckle was defending her and her kits. The foxes had pushed themselves deeper into the old badger-set and Speckle was trying desperately to keep them from the whimpering ginger shape of Vinekit.

Speckle was wrestling with the smaller fox this time, biting it's ears and paws and clawing at its stomach, Dapple couldn't see the bigger fox was. Speckle had a gash on her flank but her ferocity hadn't faltered a bit. Her paws may have been small but they were nimble and lightning fast.

Speckle raked her claws across the fox's eyes, it yowled in defeat and its bloody form limped/ran out the den. Dapple reached Vinekit but was knocked of her paws and pinned to the floor. She instantly knew what had stopped her from getting to her kit.

_I knew that big brute had a plan! The small fox was just a distraction! _The sorry excuse for an animal was on top of her, it's breath smelled of blood and crow-food.

Speckle jumped to Dapple's aid and was about to leap on it's back. "No! Go hide Vinekit!" Dapple yowled. Speckle grabbed Vinekit by his scruff and ran into the hiding den. The fox ran after them and a wave of rage surged through Dapple. She fully unsheathed her claws and leaped on foul creature.

"You will _NOT _take my kits!" She yowled while digging her claws into the fox's back. It whipped around and made a swift attempt to bite her shoulder. Dapple jumped to the side of the fox. "Over here flea-brain!" She taunted. The fox leaped for her throat this time.

She already anticipated the move and quickly slid underneath the fox. Before the ragged fox could even think Dapple slashed his throat with precise blow. The fox made a horrid gurgling noise and stumbled back as it's crimson blood gushed onto the sandy floor of the den, turning it maroon.

Hatred glowed in the foxes eyes and it screeched with defeat, it's breath was fast and shallow and it leaned against the wall of the den. Eventually it stopped breathing, the shining hatred faded and it's amber eyes glazed over.

She tried not to feel sorry for the thing, but couldn't help feeling bad that she took it's life. "It attacked you and your kits what were you supposed to do?" Dapple heard Speckle soothe her. Speckle's voice had gone raspy because of the battle, and it sounded like pebbles crunching together.

"Where are the kits?" Dapple asked, forgetting about the dead fox. "Still in the den. They're fine, don't worry." Speckle mewed. Dapple let herself relax a little. _The kits aren't harmed, and I barely have a scratch on me. _She said while looking at the damage.

The only injuries was Dapple had a tuft of fur missing on her shoulder and Speckle had the gash on her flank but it stopped bleeding.

"I'm gonna go dispose of this," Speckle said flicking her tail towards the stinking dead fox. "go be with your kits while you still have time." and with that she began dragging the fox out the entrance of the den.

The sun was getting lower in the sky and Dapple hadn't realized how much time had passed, dusk was approaching quickly. Soon she would have to take the kits to Thunderclan.

_These kits _will _have a better life than this. _She thought while looking at the bloodied den where they were supposed to sleep. _I guess I'm gonna have to sleep in the extra den until it gets cleaned_. Dapple walked down the tunnel until she reached the extra den.

"Ma Ma?" She heard Vinekit's little voice come from a soft pile of moss and goose feathers.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" Dapple asked the little kit while curling into the nest. "What was that?" He asked curiously. Dapple tried to leave out as much details as possible.

"That my dears," she curled her tail around him and his sister, "was a fox."

Maplekit yawned. "They seem scary!" She mewed.

Dapple let out a small marrow of amusement. "Well, you don't have to worry because soon you'll go to a place where you will _always _be safe and sound. She tried to sound cheerful but her chest tightened at the thought of giving away her precious kits.

_It's for the best, you must give them a better chance... _ "When?" Vinekit asked, his eyes beginning to droop.

"When you awake, everything will be as it was meant to be." Dapple had to believe what she was saying, or else they wouldn't either.

"Close your eyes little ones." She meowed.

It wasn't long before the kits were sleeping and Speckle was back. "Hey. When are you leaving for the Thunderclan border?" Speckle turned her head slightly to the side. "Dusk." Dapple sighed. Speckle's fur wasn't matted and bloodied now. _She must of washed it after she buried the fox. _

"Want me to wash your fur?" Speckle asked.

Dapple looked at all the blood on her pelt, it's metallic scent along with the stench of fox was plaguing her fur. "Yes, please!" Speckle began licking Dapple's fur and she felt as if she was a kit again as Speckle's raspy tongue untangled her fluffy pelt.

When she was finished it was dusk. "Time to take them to Thunderclan." Speckle said getting up an shaking her long fur.

"Alright, Let's go." Dapple sighed. Her eyes were tired but determination still flickered in her gaze.

Dapple gently grabbed Vinekit so his sleep wouldn't be disturbed and Speckle took the sleeping shape of Maplekit. Speckle glanced at Dapple. "Let's just get this over with." Dapple mewed while stepping out into the fading light of dusk, her whisker twitching with uncertainty.

Speckle nodded and Dapple began trotting ahead of her. "Slow down! I can barely keep up!" Speckle whisper-yelled. "Sorry. I'm just trying to get them to Thunderclan ASAP." She mewed quietly, matching Speckle's pace.

They were already halfway to the border, the only thing in their way was the Thunderpath. She knew where it was before she even saw it; the acrid stench was unmistakable and the roaring of monsters was unforgettable.

Speckle crossed first. Paying careful attention. When she got to the other side she set down Maplekit who was starting to wake up. Vinekit started squirming and Dapple wanted to get to Thunderclan's border before awoke. She took a quick glance left and right of the Thunderpath and began making her way across.

"DAPPLE NO!" Speckle screeched.

"What?" Dapple meowed through the bundle of fur in her jaws. She turned around to see a monster barreling right towards her.

There was a harsh thud and Dapple felt unbearable pain everywhere. It took every ounce of energy but she forced her eyes to open. She could hear Speckle yowling in the background "NO! NO! NO! WHY!", It shattered her heart.

Her son was crumpled beside her Vinekit looked up at her with his wide yellow eyes, blood streaking his pelt. "I can't get up!" He wailed. Dapple wanted to cry but she had to stay strong for her son. "I know, it will be okay." Dapple replied running her tail down his back. "Are we going to the safe place you told us about now?" He croaked.

"Yes my love." Dapple tried desperately to soothe her kit in there last moments. "How come- Speckle- and Maplekit- aren't coming?" His words came out in weak pants. _At least I'll be with one of my kits. In Starclan we will see each other again. Dapple thought while looking at her sweet kit._

"Can-n you sing- a- song?" Vinekit asked. "Of course." At this point Dapple began to tear up but she didn't let her son see it. 

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no on can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound."

(Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift)

Then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 7: Dapple's Story (Part 4)

**A/N: This is my shortest chapter yet. I plan to make up for it in the next chapter so just wait :). I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. Hearts to you! 3 3 3**

**Recap...**

Dapple took a quick glance left and right of the Thunderpath and began making her way across.

"DAPPLE NO!" Speckle screeched.

"What?" Dapple meowed through the bundle of fur in her jaws. She turned around to see a monster barreling right towards her.

Then everything went black.

**Recap over...**

Thick fog engulfed Dapple's eyesight. The last thing she remembered was crossing the Thunderpath. She looked around for Vinekit and Maplekit, and was instantly frantic when she realized they weren't there.

"Where are my kits?!" Dapple wailed.

Then Dappled stopped. _I'm dead. _

Realization hit her like a smack in the face as Dapple remembered the day's events. The speeding monster hitting her and her son, Vinekit, the look of horror in her best friend, Speckle's face as she was helpless to do nothing but watch, and poor Maplekit. Who would never remember her mother.

Then she noticed something else.

_If both me and Vinekit died... Then where's my precious son?!_

She took this moment to really take in her surroundings. An eerie fog lay upon the ground, not masking the musky smell that reminded Dapple of rotting plants. The trees visible through the fog were tall and hollow and seemed they could fall any heartbeat.

Just being here made Dapple's fur prick with apprehension, and odd enough, there wasn't even a trace of prey scent anywhere.

_This _cannot _be Starclan. The way Dustyclaw described it was _far _better than this..._

Just then a familiar raspy voice chuckled behind Dapple, except I seemed like the sound was coming from all around her. The cat's voice sounded as if it hadn't spoken in moons, like stones grinding underpaw. Alarm surged through her.

_I know that voice... It's on the tip of my tongue. I just can't pinpoint it..._

Then she put a face to a name when the familiar she-cat emerged from a bush. _I'd recognize that ginger tortoiseshell fur anywhere..._

"Hello, Dapple." The she-cat rasped while smiling maliciously.

"Hello, Mapleshade."

**I know what your thinking... When are you gonna go back to Hawkkit's POV? Just wait I have to answer all the questions Hawkkit asked Dapple first. I should be done with Dapple's Stories by chapter 9.**

**Till' the next update...**

**-Hawktail**


	10. Chapter 8: Dapple's Story (Part 5)

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! ( will a cookie make it better?) (::) anyway this is THE LAST DAPPLE POV! I just really didn't have the energy or motivation to write anymore of her POV.  
**

* * *

Mapleshade got uncomfortably close to Dapple's face. "I'm surprised you still remember me!" Mapleshade spat. Dapple had to use every once of her discipline to to flinch.

"Seems the only way you've honored me is with a pathetic, half _Thunderclan_ kit!" Her mother kept getting in her face repeatedly, hissing and spitting, then pacing back and forth for a few heart beats.

She thought back to when her mother would teach Dapple and her brother Otto how to be "strong". Her lessons were always brutal, but in a way useful. Even when Mapleshade used to dig her claws into their fur, they weren't even allowed to whimper. Dapple knew if she even shown an _ounce _of weakness she would never make it out of this place. _Then I wont even have a _chance _to find Vinekit._

She forced her back a little straighter as Mapleshade encircled her, hissing with haunches raised. "First you take a mate from, not _just _any clan. You get one from _THUNDERCLAN! _Then you have _kits _with _it!, _I can't believe my own blood would betray me this way!" Mapleshade's eyes were crazed and dark.

The way Mapleshade was talking about Dustyclaw and her kits drove Dapple half mad. She dug her claws into the sickly, moist ground to stop herself from clawing her mother. Mapleshade noticed this, stopped her rant and laughed maniacally. Her gaze grew mockingly soft and touched her tail to Dapple's face.

"Daughter, dear. Don't start a fight you cant finish." And with that Mapleshade leaped at Dapple. She was caught unawares and the two she-cats tumbled into a clump of fungus with a flurry of teeth and claws.

Mapleshade pinned her daughter down and tore out some of Dapple's glossy shoulder-fur and a dull burning sensation ran through Dapple's pelt. Dapple snapped around and bit down hard on her mother's paw, blood began to ooze from the wound. This, surprising unbalanced her mother just enough and Dapple kicked with her strong hind legs and sent Mapleshade flying into a hollow, rotting tree.

The complete rage in her face sent shivers down Dapple's back. Mapleshade struggled to get out of the crumbling tree she was crashed into. Dapple looked out frantically onto the horizon. She saw a lush, bright forest and ran towards it. _That must be Starclan territory! _She sprinted in it's direction hoping to put as much space between her and Mapleshade as possible.

She heard a dull crack-like thud a few fox-lengths behind her. Then the crazed voice that followed. "You think your precious Starclan will save you?!" _That she-cat is not my Mother, she's a monster. _Dapple pushed herself to the limit, her lungs were about to burst and her legs felt as if they would fall off soon.

"_Pain is nothing but impulses! You create pain yourself, so block it out!" _Dapple remembered another thing her mother taught her. She forced herself to press on. Dodging the decaying "plants" and trees along the way. Mapleshade was quite a ways behind her, but Dapple didn't dare look back.

Suddenly the brilliant light from the Starclan hunting grounds became brighter and Dapple, who was exhausted and out of breath, slowed her pace. _I'm safe now._ Mapleshade stood at the boarder wheezing from the long chase.

"You think just because you made it to Starclan means you're secure?" Mapleshade scoffed. "Think again." Mapleshade flicked her tail slowly and thought for a few heartbeats. "Maplekit, is it?" She said at last, extending her claws.

Being on Starclan's side of the boarder gave Dapple some extra confidence and now she was ready to fight back. "If you touch her I'll-" Dapple yowled before getting cut off. "Oh trust me, I have a better idea in mind. When i'm finished you will have wished you had respected by desires."

She smiled evilly and stalked back into the wretched forest which she now called home. Dapple suppressed a shiver and tried to clear her head. _Right now I need to focus on is finding Vinekit. _Dapple scanned her surroundings. The was a large oak forest to her right, that's where she began her search.

…

"Mama?!" Vinekit yelped from a clump of ferns.

Dapple rushed over to her son. "Oh thank Starclan!" she nuzzled him and showered him with comforting licks.

"Where are we?" Vinekit asked warily.

"A place where no one can hurt you anymore." Dapple purred.

"I hope Maplekit and Speckle are okay." Vinekit mewed innocently.

Dappled tried to sound more confident than she felt.

"I'm sure they're doing just fine."

_Are they really? Mapleshade said she had something awful planned for Maplekit. Will me and my kits ever be safe?_

* * *

**A/N: I've chosen then names of the apprentices, you'll find out which ones I picked when they get their naming ceremony. And in this fic, the great battle never happened.  
**


	11. Chapter 9: Hawkkit's Decision

**A/N: Short chapter this time, I'll make up for it though. I've finally started to update more so... Enjoy!**

Hawkkit looked at Dapple up ad down. Her amber eyes were bright and kind. Her coat shone, and not just because there were stars in it. _How could this wonderful cat be related to _Mapleshade_?! _The one part that still confused Hawkkit was why Dapple need _her _for.

Dapple took a deep breath before finally blurting out. "I have a feeling Mapleshade is training Maplepaw." After she quickly finished she studied Hawkkit for her reaction. Hawkkit still wasn't quite sure how she came into play, and was sill confused. Distrust for Dapple began to germinate in the back of Hawkkit's mind.

She spoke again, but this time more slowly. "Mapleshade likes to target cats who aren't currently happy with their lives, I think if Maplepaw became happy mates with her true love,"

She paused for a second and observed Hawkkit's expression, but her blank face gave away no emotion. _"Spit it out!" _Hawkkit thought crossly.

"If she becomes mates with Oakpaw, maybe she'll stop training with Mapleshade."

_The nerve of this cat! _Fury simmered in Hawkkit's stomach. "What are you implying, Dapple?" she fought hard to keep a hiss out of her words.

"I think you shouldn't see Oakpaw, anymore. It would be best for everyone." Dapple's amber eyes silently pleaded her to agree, and she flicked her tail nervously.

"No, you mean it would be better for your kin! And I know I certainly wouldn't be happy." Hawkkit meowed, not bothering to keep the spite out of her tone.

Hawkkit's lips began to draw back as she thought about how nasty Maplepaw was to her. And how nice Oakpaw is. _Oakpaw deserves much better than greasy, mean-spirited Flirtypaw. _"It seems I would be getting the short end of the dirt-cover stick." Hawkkit meowed at last. "Please," Dapple looked around and thought for a second. "If you do, I'll teach you how to control your powers."

"Wait. I have more than just the visions?!" Hawkkit asked astonished.

"Yes, you just have to stay away from Oakpaw, okay?" Dapple's tail began to flick frantically.

"If you can help me reach my full potential, I guess it's worth it." Hawkkit mewed warily._ I'm not sure I completely trust this Starclan rouge. _

"Okay, good. I'll meet you in your dreams every three sunrises to train you and teach you how tolduse and control your powers."

Hawkkit just nodded distraughtly. _I hope Oakpaw understands..._ Then she shook herself.

_Get it together!_

_It's better this way, I should be focused on my warrior training anyway. How can I protect my clan when i'm just googly-eyeing Oakpaw all the time. And then there's Maplepaw's threat. _It's not that Hawkkit was afraid of Maplepaw, it was more she was afraid of her friends and family getting hurt. Or causing a lot of trouble for her clan.

Suddenly, Dapple began to fade. "What's going on?" Hawkkit asked jumping to her paws.

"You're waking up Hawkkit. I'll see you in three sunrises!" And then she completely disappeared, like she was nothing but mist.

Hawkkit blinked awake. She eventually became accustomed to the bright light and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

Oakpaw was gone. His scent was stale. _Must have gone on the dawn patrol._ At least I don't have to make things awkward to avoid him.

The sun was peeking through a squirrel-sized hole in the medicine den. The dark tabby medicine cat apprentice, Owlpaw, was mixing herbs in the far corner of the den, and Seedfur was organizing the herb store. "Well, look who's up!" Seedfur commented without looking away from her task.

"As long as you're feeling well, you can leave. Just come visit my den if you feel dizzy or light headed." Then she flicked her tail in the direction of the thorn-surrounded exit.

She stalked out into the clearing to see the russet form of Plumkit bouncing over to her. "Hurry and get cleaned up! Clear the sleepiness from your eyes! Wash your face, fix your whiskers, perfect your paws, not a hair out of place! Our apprentice ceremony is today!"


	12. Chapter 10: Ceremony Day

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating, school has been crazy and their was no time for writing :(. I made up for it with my longest chapter yet! :) Trust me I'll be writing a lot more, now that summer is here.**

* * *

Hawkkit gaped at Plumkit. "Our apprentice ceremony is today!?" She exclaimed happily. She could believe it. She wasn't surprised because of them finally becoming 'paws', but because they were becoming apprentices at the _same time_!

She mentally cuffed herself over the ears for thinking Plumkit's apprenticeship would be delayed because of her... 'issue', as Petalscar would call it. "Yes, today! That's what I said didn't I!" Plumkit giggled. Her thick russet fur bounced along with her chest when she laughed.

Pride and happiness swelled within Hawkkit. She lightly swatted Plumkit's ears with a sheathed paw. They hadn't noticed, but their mother was slowly creeping behind them. Quickly, before they could wail in protest, Larkfeather scooped up the soon-to-be apprentices, into the nursery for a good washing before the big event.

Up on the high rock, Mossystar's long gray pelt was already groomed, it looked glossy when the sunlight pouring into the camp caught it. She stretched luxuriously. Arching her back as a yawn escaped from her open mouth. Smiling, she sat down on her haunches and looked happily over the camp.

Mossystar always loved ceremonies. It showed that Thunderclan was flourishing and thriving.

Willowkit, Dustkit, and Peachkit were bombarding the elders with questions about the 'olden days' and begging to be told stories of battles with badgers. "Did you really leap onto it's back!?" Willowkit asked, astonished. "I sure did." Waspclaw boasted. Dustkit looked up at the old tom with admiration. Peachkit distractedly played with Nettletail's tail.

All the apprentices were out hunting so the fresh-kill pile would be stocked for the feast after the ceremony. It was a new tradition added sometime ago, back when Poppystar was the leader of Thunderclan, "After every ceremony and celebration, a feast should be held." Poppystar had said. Once the apprentices had returned with their bounty of prey, then the ceremony could begin.

The remaining warriors who weren't out on patrol sat in the clearing, which was buzzing with excitement. Lilypatch paced around the camp pausing every couple heartbeats to see if the patrols had come through the spiny gorse tunnel. She was obviously ready to get on with the apprenticeship,

Sunstripe was talking anxiously to Nightfang and Flamestep. "Who do you think their mentors will be?" Sunstripe questioned thoughtfully. "I do hope I get to mentor Hawkkit, she seems like a very wonderful cat to train."

Flamestep nodded, her mind somewhere else. She gave a raspy chuckle "I think I've trained my last apprentice. And I'm thinking of retiring soon..." Flamestep looked hopefully at Sunstripe. Sunstripe didn't say anything for a heartbeat then gazed happily at her friend. "You'll be a wonderful addition to the elders den!" she mewed licking Flamestep's ear tips affectionately.

Meanwhile, Nightfang rolled her eyes in the direction of the other two she cats at their sappy display. "You were slowing us down on patrols anyway." Nightfang muttered disdainfully under her breath. If Flamestep heard her, she didn't give any sign of it and continued chatting with Sunstripe.

"They're back!", Lilypatch exclaimed, a flash of tabby fur as she zoomed across the clearing. "Mossystar," She hollered, "The patrols have returned!"

The gorse entrance trembled as Eaglefeather, Maplepaw, Skypetal, Mulchpaw, Mudwhisker, Twigpaw, Molefoot, Birdpaw, and Rowanstrike slipped though, each of them holding at least three pieces of prey dangling in their maw.

Hawkkit pried herself from her mother's grip, almost tripping into the dust. She quickly caught herself before she fell and shook out her fur, earning a snort of amusement from Larkfeather.

Plumkit was still being washed, her thick russet coat sticking out all over the place. Hawkkit chuckled. "You look like a fiery thorn thicket!" Hawkkit jeered playfully. Plumkit snorted ungracefully, "At least I don't look like a bracken fond during Leaf-fall!" she retorted.

Hawkkit rolled her eyes and watched as Larkfeather briskly finished grooming Plumkit. Her coat was glossy now shiny and healthy-looking, all remaining hairs clinging neatly together. Plumkit puffed out her chest proudly. Hawkkit smoothed tufts of fur that were still sticking out of _her _coat with her paws until she look just as spiffy, if not more, as Plumkit.

Larkfeather nudged them out of holly bush, that was their shelter for six moons, back out into the clearing where Mossystar was instructing the hunting patrols to put their load onto the prey pile. "And since you guys did such a good job, you all will get first pick when the feast begins!" Mossystar informed them.

The patrol rejoiced and dispersed around the clearing, waiting for Mossystar to start the ceremony. By now, everyone had already heard the news and was out in the clearing. Petalstorm was struggling to get her kits to sit still and quiet down "Don't make me get Dustclaw." Petalstorm warned.

"If you don"t calm down I'll tell him how naughty your being." Petalstorm threatened. Peachkit, Willowkit, and Dustkit indignatly sat down on their haunches and silenced themselves. Petalstorm sadly gazed at Dustyclaw was sitting with Lilypatch, the tabby she cat giggling as he whispered something in the ear. Petalstorm just sighed and looked back up at Mossystar.

"Today," Mossystar stood upon the high rock happily yowling the sacred words. "we gather around the high rock, to witness these young cats walk along the path, that will lead them to become loyal Thunderclan warriors!"

Mossystar motioned to Hawkkit and Plumkit to come forward with her tail. "Plumkit and Hawkkit are ready to begin this journey. They have reached the age of six moons. And now it's time for them to become apprentices!"

Hawkkit shuddered with excitement. "W_ho is my mentor going to be?"_, Then with a sudden rush of anxiety she turned to her grinning sister, Plumkit, _"Who will mentor my sister?.."_

* * *

**Who should be Hawkkit's and Plumkit's mentors? Go through the allegiances, pick some good mentors. I'm thinking of something crazy like Nightfang mentors Hawkkit, or something like that. A cage rattler. Somecat that will add something to the story. I'm forming some ideas and I think these cats could be good to mentor either of them. **

**Tell me what you think. Put it like this for example, "Lilypatch and Plumkit Nightfang and Hawkkit"  
**

**Lilypatch**

**Nightfang**

**Sunstripe**

**Timbernose**

**Petalscar**

**or DUSTYCLAW!**


End file.
